A Doll's Adventure
by ARandomHoomanBean
Summary: When Gowther is turned back to a doll by Merlin and entrusted to Slader, he is dropped in battle, and later found by a little girl, who thinks he is a toy. Taken far away from his friends, Gowther must find a way to get back to his fellow sins... while babysitting a seven-year-old.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, dood, this takes place in Season 2, Episode 3, when Gowther is first revealed to be a doll. Sorry for the rocky beginning, I wasn't quite sure how to start this story, dood.**

**-Bean**

* * *

"Gowther, do you realize what you've done?"

Meliodas, the Dragon sin of Wrath was… not exactly happy with his fellow sin, Gowther.

Gowther had erased Guila, a Holy Knight's, memories of her little brother Zeal, and created new memories of himself and Guila being in a relationship together, just to attempt to understand what 'Love' was. Once Diane had found out, she and Gowther had got in a fight, and destroyed part of the town, all because of one of Gowther's experiments.

Gowther was curled up in a ball, leaning against the side of a building. If he had emotions, no doubt he would be crying.

"Lock me up." Gowther muttered quietly.

"What?" Meliodas asked, not sure if Gowther had said something.

"Lock me up, far away from everyone else." Gowther repeated, slightly louder.

"And hurry, before I am no longer myself."

* * *

Gowther stared off into the distance, in the direction Guila and Zeal had gone, as if in a trance.

"What's all this commotion?"

Gowther, Merlin, Meliodas, and the few others who were with them looked up. Standing on top of a rock, mask on, and with a sword in his hand, was Slader, from the Roars of Dawn.

"Perfect timing," Called up Merlin. "I need a favor."

"Yeah, right." Meliodas laughed. "He ignores any orders that come from someone other than the king."

Slader dropped down on to the ground by Merlin. Bowing, he said, "Your wish is my command."

"You really don't have to do that," Meliodas murmured in Slader's ear "Does Merlin have some sort of dirt on you?" He asked.

"Don't be silly." Slader raised his head slightly. "I witnessed her sheer power firsthand, and saw how she saved the king, and I must say, it amazed me!"

Slader leaned towards Merlin.

"Please, allow me the honor of calling you elder sister." He asked eagerly.

"Call me whatever you want," Merlin replied.

"Elder sister, what is it you require me to do?"

"Gowther? Come over here for a moment." Merlin called out to the pink-haired man. Gowther snapped out of his trance, and walked over to Merlin and the others.

Merlin extended her hand out to Gowther, and called out, "Absolute Cancel."

Gowther was engulfed in a pink light, then began to shrink. He disappeared inside of the clothes he had been wearing moments ago.

The others stepped back in shock, but Merlin simply bent down, and extracted a small figure from the pile of clothes that was now on the floor.

"The magical power used on Gowther is extremely powerful, you see. I've reverted him back to his original form, but it is only temporary."

Merlin held up he hands, and the others gasped as they saw what was in her hands. A small doll, with pale white skin, lifeless amber eyes covered with small reading glasses, and magenta hair was curled up in her hands.

"Original form? No matter how you look at it, he's…" Slader trailed off, still not quite sure what he was seeing."

"That's right. Gowther was created by a great magician long ago." Merlin confirmed.

"He's a doll. Slader, please look after him while we're away on our mission." Merlin extended her hands out toward Slader, passing the doll to him.

"O-of course, elder sister…" Slader said, tucking the doll into his glove.

* * *

"Hey Captain, did you know? About Gowther, I mean."

"Nope! Just found out today!" Meliodas replied to Diane.

The sins, along with Slader, were all sitting inside the Boar Hat, discussing the information they had just learned.

He turned to look at Slader, who was sitting at a table with Gowther propped up next to him.

"Hey Slader?" Meliodas called. "You sure you're okay with taking care of Gowther? I mean, if you would rather not, we could take him. We are his teammates, after all."

Slader shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I would rather take care of him myself. Elder sister entrusted me with this job, and I do not want to disappoint her."

Meliodas shrugged. "Fine by me, just keep him safe will ya?"

Slader nodded. "I will. If you need me, I will be at the capital. The king has requested that I come and help hold back the demons attacking there." With that, he walked out, Gowther once again tucked into his glove, with no clue about the crazy adventure he was about to go on.

* * *

**Sooo… What do you think, dood? Please Read and Review!**

**-Bean**


	2. Chapter 2

Gowther disliked being in doll form.

He did not mind being small or having no clothes on, and honestly, being carried around all the time wasn't half bad.

He _really _hated how helpless he was.

As Slader battled a Grey Demon attempting to get through to the castle, Gowther's head was shaken back and forth, irritating him and making it hard to see.

The demon lunged forward, striking Slader on the arm, knocking Gowther free.

_If only I could move_, Gowther thought, as he helplessly fell through the air, crashed to the ground, and began to roll down a hill.

_This could be problematic_, He thought again.

Meanwhile, Slader stood up, and retrieved his sword. He had just stabbed the Demon's final heart, causing it to finally die.

"That was quite a battle, eh Gowther?"

The masked man looked down at his sleeve.

There was no longer a pink-haired doll there.

Slader looked around, and spotted a small wooden figure rolling down the street. Seconds later, Slader lost sight of it. He ran to the spot he had last seen the doll, and looked around, but did not see anything other than a few damaged buildings, and a couple families running away from the demons.

"Crap…"

* * *

"Emilia! Come on! We need to leave!"

A little girl, Emilia, looked up to her parents, unsure why they seemed so scared.

"Why do we have to leave?" She asked.

"It isn't safe here! There are Demons all over the place!" Emilia's mother cried.

"Demons? Will they hurt us?" Emilia asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"They might, which is why we need to leave!" Her father said.

"Can I go get one of my dolls first? Thanks!" Emilia ran of without waiting for an answer.

"Emilia! No!" Emilia's mother called out.

Emilia ran into her room, stuffed some clothes for her doll in her pocket, and started to look for her favorite doll. Before she could find it, she heard a scream from the living room.

_The room her parents were in._

All thoughts of dolls gone from her mind, Emilia ran back to the living room, or at least what was left of it. One of the walls was destroyed, rubble was everywhere, Standing in the middle of the room was a black sphere of energy. In the center of the ball, there was a girl.

She had clearly not noticed Emilia yet. Her cruel, black, lifeless eyes were fixed on Emilia's parents. She had long, pale pink hair, which was swirling around her. Laying crumpled on the floor in front of the strange woman, were her parents.

Emilia's mother was laying on her stomach, barely breathing. Her dress, once a beautiful emerald, was now stained with red. Emilia watched, horrified, as a white ball, emitting a pale blue glow, forced itself out of her mother's mouth, and into the woman's. Her mother did not move again.

"Emilia!" Emilia forced herself to look away from her mother's corpse, and into her father's eyes.

"Listen to me. You need to run. Go, now, Emi-" He stopped as a similar white sphere left his mouth. The woman licked her lips, and fixed her gaze on Emilia. Emilia did not stay to find out this woman's name. Instead, she ran.

Emilia tore out of her house, down the street, around the corner, as fast as she could go. When she finally stopped, she was in a part of town she had never seen before.

Her eyes widened as she spotted a large Grey Demon further up the street, locked in battle with a soldier with a mask covering his face. She watched as the Grey Demon landed a hit on the man's arm, causing a small splash of blood to fall to the ground.

The blood began to roll down the hill so quickly, even Emilia's little four-year-old mind could tell it was not blood, but something of similar color. It continued to roll, finally coming to a rest at Emilia's feet.

She bent down to pick it up, seeing that it was not blood, or anything of the sort. It was, in fact, a small wooden doll. The thing that she had mistaken for blood was a mop of reddish-purple hair, now dirty from rolling down the rocky street.

Emilia grabbed the doll, and, with it in hand, ran away from the battles, trying to find somewhere safe to hide, unaware that the very doll in her hands would change her entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, the battles finally ceased. The Demons had retreated, or that's at least what Slader hoped had happened. He needed some time to search for Gowther, without almost dying every two seconds.

_What will elder sister think of me now that I lost Gowther?_

Slader searched the entire section of town for Gowther, but found nothing. He asked nearby families if they had the doll, but they did not. They _did_, however, want to know why a grown man was trying to find a toy.

After searching for hours, Slader decided he might need a bit of help.

_Magical_ help.

_Not Merlin, _Slader thought. _Elder sister must not know that I lost him, and none of the Holy Knights or Roars of Dawn have any abilities that would be of any use. _

Slader thought for a moment, wondering who could possibly help him with this issue.

"Of course!" He shouted, startling several families near him. He quickly apologized, then set of to find the Seven Deadly Sins.

He greatly hoped that Merlin had stayed in her workshop instead of joining the Boar Hat.

* * *

Emilia had no clue where she was.

She had left town, gone into the forest, and after running a bit more, wound up lost.

She wandered around several more minutes, then stopped and sat on a rock.

Everything that just happened crashed down on her.

_Her parents are dead._

_If she had not ran back just to get a stupid doll, they would still be alive. _

_This was her fault. _

_Her village was being destroyed by Demons._

_She might never be able to go home._

Angry with herself, Emilia looked down the doll she had found, not sure why she had picked it up in the first place. Something about it had just seemed… magical. She threw the doll down. Emilia slumped down, and began to cry.

After several moments, her sobs began to cease.

Standing back up, she lifted the doll up again. If Emilia had to leave, she at least did not want to be lonely.

Emilia wandered around a bit more, until she found a creek. She set the doll (Gowther) down, cupped her hands together, and began to drink a bit of water.

After drinking a small amount, she reached over and grabbed the doll. She set it down in the creek, rinsing off all the dirt and grime it had acquired so far. Emilia sat down, the doll, now clean, next to her, and stared at it intensely.

"If we're gonna travel together, you need a name." Emilia said to the doll.

"What should I call you?" She sat and thought.

After a moment, her eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "I know! I'll name you after Mama! From now on, your name is Avery! Well Avery, you need some clothes."

Emilia rummaged around in her pocket, and pulled out a small, purple yarn dress, clearly designed to resemble a ball gown.

"A pretty doll like you needs a pretty dress, too!" she called in a sing-song voice, and put the dress on 'Avery'.

Emilia smilied. "There, now we both have dresses!" Emilia twirled her own dress around, stuck Gowther back in her pocket, and set off to find something to eat.

* * *

**Poor Gowther, dood. Emilia thinks he's a girl, dood! Also, sorry if Emilia does not act like a seven-year-old. I don't have much experience with kids, dood. Please R&R, dood!**

**-Bean**


	4. Chapter 4

Meliodas was standing behind the bar in the Boar's Hat, mixing up drinks for customers, at least the few they still had. After Merlin had quit working at the Boar's Hat, sales had gone down quite a bit. Ban was still not back, so the food was terrible as well.

Elizabeth walked towards Meliodas, picked up the mugs he had just filled with ale, walked towards the customers, than tripped and spilled the drinks on a tall man who had just entered.

"I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth said quickly, than began to pick up the dropped mugs.

"It's alright, Princess." The man reached down to get the last cup, then handed it to Meliodas.

"Meliodas?" The man asked. "I need a favor, but you must not tell Elder Sister."

"Sure, Slader! What's up?"

Elizabeth gasped. She hadn't even looked at his face, so she had not realized that it was him.

"Well, you see.." Slader muttered nervously. "I.. may have… ermm.."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"I lost Gowther." He admitted at last.

Elizabeth gasped again. "What?" She asked, not sure if she had heard right.

"I may have accidentally dropped Gowther while fighting a Gray Demon." Slader said again. "I need help finding him. I've looked everywhere, but can't find him!"

"We'll help, but why not just ask Merlin? She could find him in a second!" Meliodas exclaimed.

You could tell, even though Slader had his mask on, he had just turned very pale.

"N-No! Don't tell Elder Sister!" Slader quickly said. "She must not know! Imagine how mad she would be!"

"It takes a lot to make Merlin mad."

"She seems really close to Gowther!"

"True, but she usually finds things like this funny!"

Slader and Meliodas continued going back and forth for a while, until Elizabeth intervened, seeing it was going nowhere.

"How about this," Elizabeth stepped between them to stop their arguing. "We will search for Gowther for 10 minutes, if we can't find him, we go to Merlin."

Slader and Meliodas stared at her. "Ten minutes?" They exclaimed.

"W-well, yes. When something gets lost at the castle, that's how long it usually takes to find it." She said nervously

"Let's change it to one week." Meliodas stepped forward, and held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Slader confirmed.

Just then, King busted through the door, his pillow trailing behind him, with a small body on it.

"Captain, we have an emerge- Oh, hey, Slader. We have an emergency, Captain!"

King brought the pillow down to a level they could all see it at. Laying on the pillow was a small girl, who couldn't be more than eight, with shoulder-length, light brown hair spread around, framing her face. She had lightly tanned skin, every bit of it covered in freckles. She was wearing a dress that could have been a pretty green, but was now covered in mud and dirt, with a small bit of blood near the neck.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Not sure," King admitted. "Diane and I were walking in the forest, when we found her lying just below a ledge. Diane thinks she may have fallen, hit her head, and blacked out."

"You and Diane were taking a walk in the forest? By yourselves? No one else? Was it romantic?" Meliodas teased, causing everyone to glare at him.

"Right, not the point." He said quickly. "Please, continue."

"That's it. Diane and I found her, and brought her back. That's it." King said, shrugging.

"We should take her to a room, so she can heal." Elizabeth stated.

"Sure, let us know when she wakes up."

"Gladly."

* * *

Emilia blinked.

Where was she?

She remembered playing with Avery, wandering around for a bit, then…

Falling?

Emilia shook her head, trying to clear her mind and figure out where she was.

The room she was in was fairly simple. Light green walls, with a small, round window Emilia could see the moon from, and a wooden dresser pushed to the other side of the room, with a small mirror hanging right above it.

She stood up and wandered over to the mirror, ignoring how her head throbbed with each step.

Emilia looked into the mirror, and her own hazel eyes stared back at her.

She was still wearing the dress that she had been wearing in the forest. She sucked in a breath, as she reached into her pocket, and sighed in relief when her fingers found the small doll, Avery, that she had grown to love.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Emilia spun around, startled, and saw a white haired girl standing in the entrance to the room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she said, her hand covering her mouth. "My name's Elizebeth!" Elizabeth smiled.

"What's yours?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I need help, dood. **

**I'm LGBTQ+ and I came out to my mom recently. **

**I'm not going to give specifics, because I appreciate my privacy.**

**My mom is, typically, a really nice person. **

**I thought she would accept me.**

**Right after I told her, she denied it, and said that I was not, and it was just a phase, ect.**

**I will not be updating very often, because I am currently struggling a lot with my emotions.**

**I am not sure what to do now. Any and all advice is appreciated, dood.**

** -Bean**

* * *

Emilia was… somewhat confused.

Quickly, she reviewed in her head what she already knew.

She had fallen in the woods, and woke up in a bar.

Inside that bar, there was a Demon, a Fairy, a Giant, a man in a metal mask, a Princess, a giant pig, and a _talking_ pig, who were searching for their missing teammate.

All of whom had no clue how to take care of a child.

Luckily for them, Emilia was surprisingly responsible for her age.

She politely declined when a drunken Meliodas offered her a large mug of mead.

She did that several more times before Elizabeth sighed, and brought Emilia upstairs to the room she had woken up in.

"Try to get some sleep, alright?" Elizabeth said kindly. "I'll try to get them to quiet down some."

Soon, Emilia drifted off to sleep, in the small bed she had awakened in, hours earlier.

The next morning, Emilia woke with a start.

When she had fallen asleep, everything had been quiet. Now, there was shouting, screaming, banging, clasing, and all sorts of sounds coming from outside.

Worried, Emilia shuffled over to the window, her doll, "Avery", in her hand.

She was terrified by what she saw.

A commandment was locked in combat with Meliodas, destroying much of the land around them. Not wanting to witness another second of it, she tore out of the room, ran down the stairs, and fled the Boar's Hat, leaving the battle behind her.

Once she was far away from the battle, she stopped to catch her breath.

Emilia cursed herself.

She had run away. _Again._

Emilia burst into tears.

She had lost her parents, her friends, everyone she cared about. She had not tried to save Elizabeth, who had been kind to her.

She was _lonely._

"I wish I had a friend here with me." Emilia sobbed quietly.

As if on cue, her pocket began to glow with a faint light.

Startled, she reached into her pocket, brought out the doll, and as it grew warmer, threw it onto the ground.

She watched as the purple dress she had put on the doll tore away as the doll began to grow.

The doll continued to grow, until a tall, pink-haired man was standing in front of her.

Emilia smiled slightly. She thought her wish had come true.

Gowther was confused. He had no clue why he was out in the wilderness, or who this little girl was.

* * *

**I am sorry if this does not match up with the anime/manga, dood. I have not watched/read either in a while.**

**I know this chapter isn't very good. I am currently somewhat depressed, and I am having trouble writing. I was trying to get **_**something**_** up for you guys.**

**I have no clue what Emilia's power should be, so suggestions are appreciated!**


End file.
